Road to Sakura Uchiha
by Hinatale
Summary: when a fourteen year old Sakura wakes up in the wrong house, wrong bed and not to mention next to the wrong man. sakura!strong sasusaku naruhina- older ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1- the new beginning

Road to Sakura Uchiha

* * *

 **Welcome, all. This is my very first fanfiction so please excuse any spelling mistakes or any type of wrong information (but please be sure to write them in the comments). Flames and reviews are very welcome also.**  
 **Now for all you Naruto lovers, NaruHina and SasuSaku are confirmed (yaaaaay) and even though I like the former much more than the latter, I am going to be writing a fanfic about it! They have the absolute cutest children ever! This fanfic was inspired by this other fanfic called 'Road to Hinata Uzumaki' by TheCupIsMightierThanTheSword. So in retrospect, I guess this fanfic is dedicated to her. (Please update! It started off as a great fanfic that needs to be continued!)**  
 **I don't know if this fanfic will contain romance but it will indefinitely contain NaruHina and maybe some other pairings.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto franchise in any way. The only thing I own is my OC and maybe the plot (maybe).**

 **also I've changed most of this first paragraph... don't kill me *hides behind a rock***

* * *

I woke up to a faint smell of strawberries and peppermint.  
I snuggled deeper into the pillows of my bed. Mmmm, strawberries and peppermint. My favour- Wait. Since when did my room smell of anything other than my mothers vanilla air freshener?

I opened my eyelids, slowly, painfully. It was very dark. _Then_ I remembered. The mission given to me by my _shisho (_ or lady Tsunade in my case) had taken everything from me. it was the first time that she had trusted me with a mission that was away from her care . it was also the first time I had gone out of the village since Naruto's leaving from the leaf village. I was 14 now, and Naruto would be coming back in _2 years._ I needed to get stronger, for Sasuke and for Naruto.

I knew that I had fainted somewhere while Lee was taking me from the village gates to the hospital. while coming back from the mission, I had been attacked by a very large group of bandits that were looking to take the extra money earned from MY mission. while I _had_ defeated them, the problem was that that they had a highly concentrated poison (that they _shouldn't_ have gotten anyway) that I hadn't been able to get out of her system quick enough. This was in fact very bad. I hadn't gotten far enough in my studies to take out poison from my system without doing it slowly. so I had limped and dragged my feet through the many paths in the fire country to get to Konoha.

when I had finally reached within a few meters of the huge red wall, lee and his team were getting ready to go to a mission. it took all of my will power and strength to shout my self hoarse before lee's head had snapped in my direction. and even when he reached me within a few seconds, I was already seeing purple spots in my eyes and only just about felt strong arms wrap around me before I felt darkness over take me

Right now, I should have been at the hospital. then again I must have stayed asleep for days as it took a week for the after effects of the poison to ware off. they might have moved me back home as the hospital becoming quite busy these past few days. At least I'm at home now though, it could have been way worse. I could have _died_ \- I stilled as a strong arm (That was most definitely not my pillow) wrapped around my waist bringing me to them in a death-like grip.

My eyes widened almost comically as the person behind me gave a soft snore. I was brain dead for more than a few minutes before I realized that I needed to get out. For all I know the person behind me could be a kidnapper (even if it was unlikely that I could have been taken from the hospital. but maybe the bandits wanted me instead). Inch by Inch, I moved the hand away from me slowly, making sure to not wake my potential kidnapper up.

In what seemed like ages the man with-the-strong-grip let go, rolling on to the other side of the bed. It took me another few precious minutes to calm myself down so that I was sure that I or the man with-the-strong-grip couldn't hear the wild and loud beating of my heart. I checked underneath the covers of the bed pleased to find that I did have clothes on but they were pyjamas. Did he change me?! I didn't dare look at the man, instead choosing to roll away from him and take the covers off of me as noiselessly as I could.

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of the bedroom I realized that this was indeed not my home. From the room it opened out into a hall that had two other rooms other than the one that I was in front of and in the middle of it there were some stairs that lead to first floor of the house.  
If this was someone else's house (or maybe a prison disguised as a house), then there was no reason for me to stay. I just need to find my shoes and weapon pouch and get out of here.

When I made myself downstairs soundlessly (thank goodness), I was in what looked like a spacious living room. There was a door less wall that looked like it lead to the front room and 3 other doors were beside it. To be honest, the house itself looked like an immaculate family house. Dear god. I hope the guy-with-the-strong-grip wasn't keeping me captive in a house with children. I knew if I escaped on my own I would feel guilty about it later.  
The windows were drawn, but I could still see a sliver of silver light coming from the outside. I opened the door on my far right and I realized that I pushed it open too hard when it gave a loud, ear screeching creek. I went inside and closed it just as quickly as I came in as I didn't need it making any more noise than it already had. That door really needs to get oiled and quick.

With a start I realized that this was the kitchen. It was immaculate, just like the rest of the house (no surprise there) and the knife holders held a scary amount of knives and with a resolve I didn't think I had I took a particularly sharp one and held it in my hand (it was better to be safe than sorry). It felt cold against the warmth of my hands and I already felt just a little bit safer and stronger than before. That is, before someone came in.

"Hey, Sakura. What are you doing?"  
…Sakura…? since when did this man know my name  
I turned around, heart beating a mile a minute.

"Listen here, buddy. I don't know who you are but I need to go home now before I do anything drastic. I've got a mission report to deliver tomorrow which is really important, with my shisho being the hokag-". I trailed off from my nervous babbling when I finally got a look at who I was actually talking to. I mean really, he was hot. No wonder I had gone to his house when I had and really, who wouldn't? He had gorgeous black hair that hung over one eye and his eye, my god, it as the nicest shade of onyx I had ever seen. To top it off he had the most adorable confused face ever! he looked like a hair-tamed older version of _Sasuke-kun_  
I must have stayed gaping at his beautiful face for a while because he suddenly had this infuriatingly cute smirk ( _just like Sasuke-kun)_ on his face as he made his way towards me.

"So you want to play it that way huh?"  
This is when I finally got out of my stupor. The knife was cold against my back as I tried to inch away from him. Dead end. He was closer now, too close. He carried on talking.  
"But don't you think we should have waited until Sarada went to school?" he said with a low growl.  
…Sarada…?  
I was panicking now. Get away, use the knife. HIT HIM GODDAMMIT-

With a confidence and sense of agility and skill I didn't think I had, I threw the kitchen knife at him where it skimmed his ear and safely embedded the wall behind him. I was shocked. No, shocked was an understatement. I felt like I was strong for once. He seemed shocked too. And that was when the dam broke.  
"Please STAY AWAY from me" I yelled. He was watching me with calculating eyes( which was now creepily like sasuke's was). "O-or I-I'll… I'LL DO THIS" And before I could even tell what was happening, I raised my fist, a blue glow surrounding it. I had seen Tsunade-sama do this enough but she hadn't gotten around to teaching It to me. I was going punch him,with the intent to kill- no, hit him.  
"SHANNARO!-"  
As I looked into his eye, I saw something that shook me to the core. It was his eye. eyes that I thought that I would never see again in a long time. It was red with the familiar three commas- No, tomoe's that swirled hypnotizing, in its deep scarlet pools. I couldn't even scream as everything became dizzyingly dark. And I happily welcomed it. Everything was getting too much for me to handle.

* * *

 **Woohoo. I finished the VERY FIRST chapter of my VERY FIRST fan fiction. Thanks to y'all that read this fan fiction. I know that this first chapter was a little short (okay, maybe a lot), but it needs to be as in the next chapter in will be a bit confusing. Also this fanfic is a little AU because if some of you know, Sasuke doesn't come back for a few years at a time (and 'Sakura' will be changing a few things...). But over here he comes at the VERY least every year. Chapters will be updated every Fridays and/or every Wednesdays (depends on the comments and moi).**  
 **QUESTION: Would you like this to be a SasuOC? (Because really, I don't think it would work) It's your choice, I guess.**  
 **Remember, reviews and flames galore. - Cuz' I really need it.**

* * *

hello, this is future me, just realised that I wrote 'road to saura uzumaki' rather than 'road to sakura Uchiha' sorry for the confusion guys... please don't kill me. also, the next chapter will be dedicated to sexyblossom08 , Hanmac and Nutella Love for being my first reviewers. the next chapter is dedicated to YOU. thank you for reading this fic!  
ㇰ5 **Shadesofpinkgrivity** ㇰ5


	2. Chapter 2- Sht Goes Down

**Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed this fanfic so far. I nearly passed out when I found out how many people actually read this, I actually thought that no-one would. now, STOP AND READ THE FOLLOWING ( cuz' we all know that some people skip the AN) WARNING; if you have not read the last, very much updated version of the first chapter you will not understand one single bit of this one. STOP and GO back. You may think that you have read it, but you really haven't. Anyway... you have to know that I have updated it because it made no sense whatsoever but be warned, there are still some grammatical errors and punctuation errors.**

 **Also, this will be the kind of fan fiction that will switch between 3rd person and 1st person.**

 **DISCLAIMER; I do not own in any way the Naruto franchise. I only take custody of this fanfic and -maybe- the plot.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno prided herself in her ability to take things in a stride and her memorization skills. So when she woke up to the familiar smell of antiseptic and the opened her eyes to the familiar white washed ceiling of the hospital, to say that she was relieved was an understatement. She sighed, thinking that the strange dream of the lookalike Sasuke was a hallucination from the poison, one of the many possible after effects. So when she turned around to find the face of a small ten-year-old girl with red glasses and deep maroon hair, she screamed and nearly fell off the bed. When she composed herself enough to look at the girl again, she was met will an extremely confused, scrunched up face that looked like it wanted to ask her something. She was having none of that today though.

"Hey, you shouldn't come into another patient's room like that" she scolded "You could have gotten extremely hurt! What would you parents think of you?" It was a low blow, considering the way the girls face scrunched up. She looked just about Konohamaru's age. Maybe she was a friend of his? Then Sakura deemed that she didn't need this, so she turned away and back into the peaceful slumber she had awakened from. Distantly, she heard the door slide open.

"Sakura~chan!" was that-"sakura~chan" Naruto, it was undoubtedly his voice... But there was something wrong with it. Something she couldn't put her finger on. "Saaakuraa~chan" She heaved herself forward so that she was sitting up, then she turned towards the voice.

"What!" she hissed. What greeted her actually made her fall off the bed.

It was Naruto alright, but he wore some sort of a hokage robe and he looked about 1o time's taller (okay, maybe not ten). In the spur of the moment, Sakura started pinching her arms enough for them to go pink, because this had to be a dream. Naruto was supposed to be coming back in two years, and even if he did he wouldn't have grown that tall.

"Ne, ne sakura-chan. Are you okay?"

Sakura then stood up, grabbed the scalpel on the desk next to her and filled it with as much chakra as it could handle. Then she promptly got ready to throw it to the person who looked like Naruto. That was, until an arm held it back and a kunai was pressed against her neck. She would have laughed at the ten-year-old girl whose eyes had become comically large if it wasn't for the fact that she was so horribly scared.

"Who are you and what do you want with sakura?" a familiar deep voice spoke. The lookalike Naruto was openly frowning at her and she noticed that he slipped into some sort of stance. "After all," he continued "Sakura Haruno wouldn't even try to assassinate Hokage-sama".

Sakura didn't need to know that she wasn't in a dream. The kunai against her skin was preventing her from speaking; she could feel it slowly cutting her skin. It was precise enough for her to know that the person behind her was definitely not a thug. This made her shiver before she could stop herself.

She saw the lookalike Naruto give a small nod to the person behind her. Then, before she could comprehend what was happening, the kunai pierced the flesh on her neck and the gloved hand that was holding it drew away as she absently watched the blood flow from her neck and onto the hospital gown that she was wearing.

Then she felt rage. Pure rage that she could feel was clogging every single pore on her skin, wanting to get out. She didn't even notice the grief stricken expression on the 10 year old girl before her or the lookalike Naruto that was holding her back. She knew that she was dying, but she also knew one thing. She was going to kill the person who did this to her.

Slowly, her hands formed into seals that she has only seen Tsunade-sama do once. Her once foggy vision was clearing rapidly and she felt the gaping hole on her neck close back again, yet she didn't even question it. She was too blinded by her rage. The lookalike Naruto's eyes were gaping wide as he tried to say something that her ears didn't comprehend.

With speed she didn't even know she had, she turned around and punched the thing that was behind her into the wall the lead to the outside world. This time she heard the cry of sakura from the lookalike Naruto as she jumped after the person she punched through the wall.

The person miraculously was standing up, not dead as she hoped he would be. This time she did notice that he was the man from the night before and he was wearing a cloak and clothes that were completely black. She knew that this just meant all the more to kill him. He was regarding her with more cautiousness now. She would make him think otherwise.

With a roar that she didn't recognise from herself she launched herself at him, and felt a tingling in her arms as well as her forehead. She was emitting so much energy from herself that seemed absolutely impossible with her small chakra reserves. The man's fake sharingan activated as he stood still and enveloped himself in what looked like a purple ribcage. She didn't care; she rushed towards him, the tingling in her arm becoming more prominent now. She punched the ribcage making it crack in half and used her other fist to punch the man several feet away.

She heard the screaming of civilians from afar.

"I will _kill_ you" she screamed as she saw him try to peel himself from the western side of the hospital wall.

This time she punched the floor and saw it explode from the contact. Absently she wondered if the outside floor of the hospital would take a while to fix as well as the other things she was breaking today. She coated her hand with such a thick amount of chakra that it took on the form of spears as she launched herself at him.

"SHANNARO~" She was just inches away from his head and she took relish in seeing the scared widening of his eyes and she just knew that she would be feeling the satisfying crunch of his skull.

But she stopped. She opened her eyes to see the form of the lookalike Naruto standing protectively in front of her prey and she forcefully turned her head to see someone who looked like Shikamaru's dad holding her in place with one of their shadow possession jutsu. Her eyes widened as she saw someone who looked like an older version of Ino and Choji next to him.

But she know that she was screwed when she saw several ANBU surround her and draw their hand into the same seal as several chains erupted from the floor that brought her to her knees. Someone landed before her cracking the floor beneath their feet. She looked up and was surprised to see the unchanged image of Tsunade-sama as she placed a hand on Sakura's head. Not too many seconds later, she felt herself slump forward as she felt a now familiar darkness seep over her.

 _ **Just where was she!?**_

* * *

 **wow. just to let you know this was a killer to write . hope you enjoyed the second chap of this fanfic. be sure to review and vote to get a new chapter( and to make me feel loved)**

 **~~shadesofpinkgravit~~ 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3- mindscape

**Road to Sakura Uchiha - chapter 3**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka, wasn't a taijutsu or ninjutsu expert in any way possible, however this didn't mean that she wasn't to be taken lightly. Her manipulation of others minds was scarily more efficient than her late fathers was and when paired with the her other infamous team mates… well, the InoShikaCho formation was legendary for a reason. So when she was asked to manipulate (for the first time) and enter (for the second time) Sakura's mind, it was safe to say that she was 100% ready for it especially with what she had witnessed earlier that day.

It was terrifying enough to know that it had taken 7 ANBU guards, a distressed Hokage and a sweating Shikamaru to take her down after her rampage that was aimed at one now hospitalized Uchiha. She had even managed to break through the same Uchiha's Susanoo.

What was even more disturbing was that Sasuke Uchiha tried to kill sakura from an order of the hokage himself. They had thought that sakura was a clone of some sort, as her acting strangely could only mean an intruder. It was this and that her chakra was split cleanly in half. They had only realised this was false when the blood –instead of smoke- spurted from her neck after Sasuke slashed a kunai through it.

She had a right mind to beat the living daylights out of both of them. However even if she tried to, she was sure the ANBU would have no trouble slitting her neck. Even sakura couldn't beat up Naruto without the whole village giving her the evils. He is after all, our hero. Anyway, in the end it had taken Tsunade, the EX hokage to put sakura to sleep using the many medical ninjutsu she knows of.

She was now waiting for Tsunade to come out of one of the rooms in the intensive care ward to give her the all clear. She was also sitting next to the Uchiha, Shikamaru and Naruto (surprisingly).

"What do you think?" it was Naruto, so out of respect she answered back.

"I think that sakura has lost her memory" it was as simple as that. Just like that time before the war. "Or, that she may have come from a different dimension"

Surprisingly it was Shikamaru to say the first exclamation of 'what!?'

Thankfully she was saved from the never ending explanation when Tsunade walked out of the room, immediately Naruto stood up while Sasuke and Shikamaru got up at a leisurely pace. The EX hokage nodded at her to go in. when she saw sakura, her heart dropped. She looked so fragile, like a doll with her porcelain features and bright pink hair that seemed out of place on her body. Her eyes were also closed and there was blood on the front of her hospital gown. She looked dead.

But it was Sakura's harsh, shallow breathing that brought her back to reality. She was alive, for now.

She decided to chance a glance at the Uchiha. He seemed so nonchalant, as if his wife didn't mean anything to him. It was at times like these where she thought of her younger self as stupid. She turned away from him, resisting the urge to maim him right there and then.

Instead, she sat down on sakura's new bed and she placed her hands on top of her forehead, the mark practically making it look like a target. It was time she knew what was up with her little friends mind these days.

* * *

It was confusio _n_ that greeted sakura when she woke up. Then, with a snort she realised where she actually was. She hadn't been here for years, she didn't need to.

 **Forgot about me already?**

It was inner sakura. The person who played with her years before Ino came along. The person who played with her when she was bullied.

When she was two, she always complained to her parents that she heard a voice in her head. _She's really mean,_ she would say. _I want her out, out._ She didn't know at the time that her parents thought she had problems, though they were relieved that she stopped early on.

Whenever she was talking to inner, she was always brought to a deep purple endless pit with a small stream of light from above. Even though she didn't go there anymore, it didn't mean she didn't hear inner sakura's taunting voice once in a while.

 _What do you want?_ She answered

 **Alright kid, let's get to the point. I'm sure you know that everyone has been acting strange lately.**

 _You think?_

 **Hey kid, don't take your anger out on me!** Inner waved a fist threateningly in the air, seeming to tower over sakura. It was then sakura realised that inner sakura had changed, as in really changed.

She had short hair, like hers but she also had some sort of a fringe that was swept to the left side of her face. What was really weird was the fact that this sakura had the diamond seal on her forehead. The one that lady Tsunade said she would train her to get. She had already begun channelling chakra onto a certain point on her forehead. This sakura was also many inches taller than how sakura normally was. Though comparing her now, she was still a bit shorter than most Kunoichi.

 _Y-you're not inner sakura. Sakura stammered._

 **Of course I'm not.** She retorted. **I'm inner sakura from the future.**

From the future… it was left unsaid because it seemed that this inner had more to say.

 **It seems on the mission that you went on before now resulted in your unfortunate death, even with lady Tsunade trying to save you. So the younger** ** _stupid_** **inner decided to use her chakra stores and transport you to another dimension, to find a suitable someone to take over, that person seemed to be me.**

Sakura's mind was reeling. She was stuttering now.

 _I… I D-died… C-chakra?_

 **Stop gaping!** She snapped **yes, YOU died. But that was in another dimension. In my dimension sakura doesn't die! To put it simply- Sasuke leaves, some other crap happens then** ** _what do you know,_** **you and Sasuke get married and have a kid! - One you've scared the crap out of no less.**

Inner sakura was stopped out of her ranting's when she heard a voice, Ino's voice to be exact.

 _Sakura? Sakura!?_

 **Okay listen to me. I've got a plan that will make it seem as if sakura forgot her memories, it isn't the first time anyway.** She paused and looked unimpressed at sakura's shaking form **I need you to look at the darkness and go inside it.**

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but was rudely interrupted, again.

 **Become a part of the darkness, but not give in to it fully. Otherwise it will take you away. It's how I survived when you pushed me away.**

 _Sakura?_

It was way closer now, too close.

 **Go now!** She was whispering **quickly, before she comes.**

* * *

Ino didn't know what to expect when she went into sakura's mind, but as soon as she did she was hit with a sense of familiarity. It looked exactly the same, though it wasn't like she actually looked at her surroundings when she had gotten here the first time. She didn't think that sakura's mind would be so dark. Most peoples mind reflected what colours they had liked when they were a child, this seemed totally unnatural.

So she had started to walk where she could feel two chakra signatures, both of whom were sakura's.

 **Well, well. Look who it is. If it isn't the infamous** ** _Ino-pig!_**

It was her, that 'inner sakura'. The one that had nearly squeezed Ino to death when she had went in sakura's mind the first time.

 **Want me to squeeze you again?**

She decided to cut straight to the point. _Where is sakura?_ So it was very surprising when inner sakura told her straight away.

 **She's over there.** She said while pointing towards north. So Ino had run.

A minute or two later, Ino came across a peacefully sleeping sakura, sprawled out on to the uncomfortable looking floor. It would have been normal, if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't breathing. So when Ino felt a presence behind her, she was happy to say that she was proud she didn't even flinch at sakura's sudden appearance.

 _Why isn't she awake, why is she not breathing?_ It was surprising, yet again when inner sakura answered her.

 **It's because I wiped off half of her memory, that she in in a comatose state.**

Ino's reply was almost instant.

 _WHAT!? WHY-_

Ino was then rudely interrupted.

 **It was sooner or later, and I chose the former. What do you think happens to an overly cautious mother, who is not to mention a Shinobi and who is also suffering depression from the absence of her husband and because of her paranoid child?**

Ino had nothing to say, but it didn't mean she didn't know what was coming.

 **Yes, she gets hysteria, becomes mental. She's been having nightmares lately which I have been trying to control but it's been with no use. It was either this, or let her become mentally unwell.**

Ino opened her moth to say something but she was interrupted by Sakura groaning.

 **And with the extra presence in her head, you're making it worse! So GET OUT! SHANNARO~**

And with that, inner Sakura's yin seal began to glow as she punched Ino with enough force to kill someone.

Ino opened her eyes to find herself meters away from sakura's bed and a worried looking Shikamaru behind her. Tsunade was checking over sakura, who by the way looked like she was having a seizure. Naruto wasn't too far behind either. But it was Sasuke who was sitting at the back of the room sitting on a chair with his arm in a sling, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

She really was stupid when she was younger. And blind too.

* * *

Sakura remerged from the shadows of her mind, just after inner punched Ino out of her mind.

 _That was… unnecessary and unexpected_

 **It was for your sake and hers.** She said sombrely **she's going to try to get up.**

And it was true. The older sakura was having some sort of a seizure, shaking and sweating a lot. Sakura didn't want to know the outcome of having two sakura's in one dimension at the same time.

But if it was to happen, the outcome would be severe.

* * *

 **AN: this was an absolute killer to write, its up to four pages on word and it was re written so many times. this is by far the most I have ever written. and i'm really sorry for it being late, I had exams ( pathetic excuse, I know)**

 **no I've got this idea where I ask you a question and you answer it in the comments. its because I realised that I've got over 1000 views on this fanfic but NO ONE is reviewing, like get real guys!**

 **one more note, I need a beta so they can proof read the chapters I post and to correct the stupid little mistakes I make. if you are a beta reader, please PM me and I would happily give you the spot.**

 **so here's the question:**

 _what is your favourite Naruto fanfic so far?_ **( it has to be well written)**

 **its cuz I've been running out of things to read.**

Sayōnara

shadesofpinkgravity


	4. Chapter 4- the aftermath

Road to Sakura Uchiha- chapter 4

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto franchise in anyway, just this story.**

* * *

When sakura woke up, she was surprised to find out that she was alone. As in, utterly _alone._ In her single room the blinds were drawn, the light turned off and after a chakra sensing technique, (taught to her by Tsunade) it was safe to say the no one was outside of her window or near the door.

Funny that, she would have thought that after her episode –god knows _how_ long ago- she would have had ANBU flanking her left and right.

It was then that she remembered what her _other_ inner sakura had said. That she was married to Sasuke, she –in her other dimension- was supposed to _die._ That her inner sakura had tried to keep her alive thus putting the other not _dead_ sakura in danger. Sakura sat up then slumped forwards. This was all way too much for her 14 year old mind to handle. Sakura was often praised for her maturity, even if her childish bouts of punching Naruto were included; she was praised with the highest intellect in her three man squad. This had whittled down to two –when Sasuke left- and now one –when she died.

She wondered how everyone would be feeling now that she was gone. She wondered how Naruto and Kakashi sensei would be feeling too. Her father and mother would be devastated, as would Ino and the others. Sakura decided that she didn't want to think about this now. Maybe not ever.

She was married to Sasuke.

Since she was little, sakura dreamed of being married to him. Now she felt strangely hollow and flat. It was definitely not what she was expecting to be feeling. Maybe that's what death does to someone.

Makes them feel miserable… sad.

She wrenched herself off of the bed and put her feet on the cold tiled floor, making her way to the bathroom door at the back of the room. She needed to take a shower, and fast. She switched on the light and immediately got to fill the bath tub with warm water, until it reached the halfway mark that she deemed necessary. Though, she _was_ in need of clothes.

She walked out of the bath room and back into the room to the closet situated for patients clothing and was surprised to see some sort of a grey trousers (made of a material she had never seen before), a sea green sweater and some underwear and bandages. She didn't question it as she scooped it all in her hands and hoped for the best.

Undressing and taking off her chest bindings had been easy really, though when she took it off… it was safe to say that she hadn't stopped blushing until after the long bath she had. But she still convinced herself that it was the heat from the bath making her blush –yeah right-.

So she got out of the bath after washing all of the dirt and debris from her still shoulder length hair and wrapped the already provided bath towel around her well-endowed form (but not endowed enough) as she looked into the mirror.

And she looked... different.

She had the same pink hair and the same green eyes. Though from what she could tell form her limited vision, she had lost all of the puppy fat that refused to go away when she was a fourteen year old girl and now had some sort of a heart shaped face. With pink lips and large green sparkling eyes, sakura wondered why she had to die when she could have become _this._ Sakura unconsciously tucked in a long strand of pink hair behind her ears and she took a startled step back. There was a deep purple rhombus in the middle of overlarge forehead. Just like her _shisho._

Looking at her face as a whole, she looked beautiful, even by her own standards. It was nice. But that was excluding the paler than normal skin and the faint bags under her eyes.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she started drying herself off and putting on the clothes that she had conveniently found. It wasn't until she finished brushing her hair that she sensed a small chakra signature making its way into her room.

She grabbed something –whatever it was- and opened the door prepared to throw it if the person became too aggressive. What she saw made the soap dish that she was holding clatter to the floor. It was the ten year old girl. The one who had maroon –of _all things-_ hair and red rimmed glasses. Sakura deduced that she must have been important to the other sakura, if she was everywhere that she went.

And then there was surprisingly the older looking _Ino,_ who –now that she had taken the time to look- had her hair grown _very long_ and had a bit of a revealing outfit. A bit. She dint know how she got in without sakura detecting her chakra.

She also didn't know how long she had been standing there, gaping at Ino, when the small ten year old girl spoke first.

"Are you okay now?"

To which sakura answered "do I know you?" immediately, sakura felt bad. The girl looked hurt, emotionally that is and she turned her face away.

Luckily, the older Ino stepped in. "A-ah S-Sakura-Chan" she cleared her throat "Are you feeling better now?"

If Sakura thought that she was beautiful, Ino was more so. "Of course _Ino-pig" she snarled._ Yes, Ino didn't deserve the anger that was just bursting to get out, but Sakura was in turmoil. _No-one_ would want to know that they were _dead._

 _Dead._

And no, she hadn't gotten over it yet.

"Sakura-Chan" said Ino in a slightly reprimanding tone, one that they may use with a child "don't say such things here, especially in front of your child!"

Sakura reeled back, as if slapped. She had a child? A child!? That girl was her child! How old was sakura then?

"C-child? She's my child!" it was now sakura's turn to stutter.

She knew that she was married to Sasuke but she didn't think that she would have a child, she looked pretty young. And besides, if this was her and Sasuke's child, why does she wear glasses. I mean, you would have thought that she would be able to see properly, with the sharingan and all. It makes no sense.

Ino was saved from her explanation when the door slammed open, revealing a smiling Naruto and the same man who she had seen and … punched from before. She scowled but realised that his hand was in a sling, so she smiled. The man was regarding her carefully, and his left eye was twitching. It kind of reminded sakura of someone, someone important. She didn't know, so she didn't dwell on it.

"Ah, sakura-chan. You're awake!" sakura didn't notice the strained smile that the older Naruto was giving her, but she did notice the two ANBU who were clutching their weapon holsters tightly. She was instantly on alert. Instead of answering the older Naruto, she turned and glared at the other man.

"Do I know you?" it was a question, of course. Though with the way she had said it, you would have thought that he had done something to her, not the other way round.

Instead he narrowed his eyes even further and turned around, deeming her uninteresting for the moment. Sakura instantly fumed. She was sure she could hear the steam coming out of her ears and the steady grinding of her teeth was the only thing keeping her from pouncing at the man. That and the ANBU who had already gotten out their weapons. She inwardly winced; she didn't need a repeat of what had happened before.

So the older Naruto spoke up. "Sasuke-bastard, why don't you talk to sakura like she is your wife and not someone else!" she noticed that even Naruto had looked annoyed at Sasuke.

At… _SASUKE._

Sakura was instantly floored, _he_ was Sasuke. The one she was married to, the man who she had instantly disliked as soon as she saw, which was for no reason at all.

Distantly she wondered what horrible thing she had done in her past to make Kami-Sama this angry. Well, she must have done something!

And then, she just had to open her unintelligible mouth and say something " _Your Sasuke Kun!?"_ she realised that she was shaking and panting heavily. "S-so you're the guy I punched earlier and _not_ a rapist!?"

The man in question turned and scowled at her and she distantly noticed that the older Naruto fell on the floor laughing, so was Ino in fact. The little girl was blushing horribly, like she would in that situation, though she was too shocked to even _think_ about what she said.

Sasuke… and she… had a child.

It was at this moment that sakura began to understand the problem. She looked at the girl, then Sasuke, then herself. If I wasn't for Ino's steady hand, she was sure she would have fainted at once. Sakura wasn't a crude type of person. Yes, she despised perverts and dealt will Naruto's antics daily, but she'd never thought of something like that happening to her. I mean, for _god's sake_. She was only 14!

She straightened up. She was a Kunoichi, goddammit! She sure as hell wasn't acting like one. She needed to stop babying around and suck up the fact that she was married, has a child and she was here to stay. So with a semblance of sincerity, she said;

"Alright, I don't remember much but I'll try to be a good wife" she turned to the girl "and a good mother" the girl was smiling and nodding her head and Sasuke just stayed silent. So she continued talking to the girl.

"Hello there," she smiled "what your name?" the girl beamed back.

"Sarada," she looked at Sasuke "Sarada Uchiha" Sarada said the name –her last name- with some semblance of pride. Now she looked at it, the girl was pretty adorable. While she was in her musings, Naruto interrupted.

"Hey, I hate to break up this love fest, so why doesn't Sasuke take you home?" he was smiling, and it took up most of his face. _Creepy._

"Yes. I'll shunshin you both there" it was Sasuke who had spoken. She eyed him disdainfully before Ino rubbed her back again, to which she painfully _stretched_ a smile at him. To be honest, she really didn't know why she disliked him so much; I guess it was just human nature. And anyway, his voice sure did change.

"Just before you two love birds go" the two subjects in question glared at Naruto vehemently. He decided to ignore us "how old _are_ you sakura-Chan?"

The answer came out automatic as it had always been. "I'm fourteen years of age, hokage-Sama" she inwardly cursed herself. _Really?_ She should have said something like _'I'm 16'_ , she really was stupid. Judging from their shocked expressions, it seemed they really didn't believe her either. Paranoia made her look around for the over protected ANBU that Naruto had. She nearly exhaled a sigh of relief when she realized that they weren't there but the watch full eyes of the others made her swallow it back down. Wait. _What if she really wasn't as young as she looked?_

"H-hey!" she stammered "how old am I really?" she'd expected Ino to answer, not her own daughter; "your turning thirty one on march" she'd said it so bluntly that sakura though it _must have been_ a joke. It clearly wasn't.

…. _She was old._

She didn't know that she'd said it out loud though. So when Naruto complimented her, she blushed and looked away. This is when she saw Sasuke narrow his eyes. _What a bastard._

Ino bid her good byes and so did Naruto. That just left Sasuke to take herself and her child to their home. Funny, she was already calling Sarada her child. She must have been fond of her.

"Let's go" his voice interrupted her musings. Without as much as a warning, he grabbed sakura and Sarada by the elbows and shunshined away. After the accommodating _lurch_ she found herself in a slightly familiar house and Sasuke had already taken off his shoes and walked away.

* * *

 _The bastard!_

 _What does he expect me to do?_

So she followed him and Sarada down the corridor and to the right that lead to the kitchen. She shudders, and she _definitely_ remembered this place. As she entered, she noticed that Sarada sat herself by the kitchen table and looked at sakura questioningly and Sakura also noticed that Sasuke had gone out the kitchen and sat in one of the living room couches reading a few scrolls. It looked like they were waiting for something. _But what exactly?_

She didn't know and didn't care.

Idly as she made herself to the living room she looked around. It seemed that the older sakura kept the place in immaculate order. Sarada didn't seem too much to handle either. Her eyes rested on the clock. It was nine o'clock, the time for a _late supper_?

She stiffened.

They didn't want _her_ to cook did they? The older sakura might have known how to cook, but she definitely didn't! So she made herself to Sasuke instead.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun. Would you mind make the dinner? I really don't know how to cook." He eyed her from under his bangs and sighed, annoyed. Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance

 _He really was a bastard!_

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, without giving her a second glance.

The dinner was quiet. She expected more talking, but every time she turned to the two Uchiha's … they were both occupied with something else. The father was looking at his food. Her child… she looked to be fan-girling over Sasuke. While she tried to hide it, she could tell, after all she was once a fan girl too. Sasuke could tell it as well.

I mean… it was unnerving.

So when they did finish the food, which included as much tomato as it possibly could (she knew he loved them, but really?) she offered to clean the dishes, like the good little housewife that she was supposed to be, to which her ignored her completely and turned around to go upstairs. She wilted.

It felt like just when she was younger, when he wouldn't acknowledge her, even though she _did_ have a part to do with that, it still didn't mean she liked it.

Dinner was over as quickly as it came. The family had a tradition of either reading, doing homework (Sarada) or watching T.V. sakura had wondered beforehand what the black box was, and she nearly threw an ornament at it when its loud blaring started. Of course, Sasuke stopped _that_ from happening. The T.V really was fascinating to sakura, who couldn't really take her eyes off of the thing. She was captivated enough not to notice that Sasuke had deserted her and taken Sarada to sleep. To say that she was a little irked was an understatement.

 _That bastard!_ She was fuming.

So up the stairs she stomped and into the room that had an all too familiar chakra signature, she walked in upon-

"Like what you see?" Sakura blinked out of her stupor to see that Sasuke sported a lazy smile (or was it smirk?) and to top it off had no shirt on, revealing a set of well-toned muscled and abs. it took a few seconds for sakura to realise that she was staring at him -quite intently might she add- and it took no less of a second for her face to turn the same colour as her hair.

She was mortified. So she did the only rational thing that she could do, bluffing.

She huffed, crossing her arms and turned away. "Me? Pfft _as if_ , you must be seeing things"

He chuckled. W-wait, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, chuckling _of all things_. Before she could dwell on it, he had changed and already walked out of the room leaving some pyjamas in his wake. She dressed quickly so to avoid anyone walking in on _her._ By some sort of a psychic impulse (or maybe just chakra) Sasuke came in as soon as we finished.

Sakura frowned, thinking on why they slept in the same room before realising that this is what lovers, parents did. They slept in the same room as each other, and considering that Sarada was also here, sleeping must not have been the only thing that they tried together either. She needed to put a stop to this quickly because for god's sake –while she may not look it- she really was just fourteen years old.

So she spoke; "S-sasuke-kun, I don't think that's its appropriate we sleep in the same room" he frowned, he'd already gotten comfortable in the bed. So she used his silence as a chance to continue. "Maybe you should sleep on the couch downstairs?" wow. That was a bad move. She really shouldn't have said that. She knew that 'unstable' couples did that.

Now he looked _annoyed._

She looked at him apologetically while he made himself –reluctantly- down the stairs, grabbing the adjoining pillow next to hers and a spare blanket from the wardrobe next to 'his' side of the bed (yeah I know- they had already chosen sides).

Before he could leave the door she called after him; "how long was I sleeping for" the question was unexpected and honestly she didn't know why she even said it, it had been annoying her a lot in the past few hours.

He answered back curtly, seemingly with no emotion. Though she knew better. She could sense the underlying suspicion in his voice as she narrowed her eyes at his back. "9 days" she wasn't prepared for _that answer_. Wow... nine days. She knew that she wasn't a super powerhouse like Naruto or Sasuke. But she didn't expect to be housed in the hospital for a little more than a week. No wonder she looked awful when she looked in the mirror.

Sasuke turned off the lights and sakura didn't lie back in bed until after she herd the faint pattering of Sasuke's feet on the tatami floor downstairs. Sakura surveyed her surroundings. With her rushing into the bed, she forgot to check her surroundings. With a quick chakra push, she knew that there weren't any other ninja chakra signatures inside and outside of the house that wasn't her or Sasuke's. She was thankful for that; she still didn't trust Sasuke at the moment not to try anything.

Her arm was tingling and she looked down to notice the kanji marks activated on her right wrist. It was a seal, and glowing brightly. She was sure she activated it and telling from the annoyed chakra spark that Sasuke gave off, she was sure that he put it there when he grabbed her wrist using the _shunshin jutsu_ to transport her and Sarada to the house.

 _That bastard! (_ This is growing old isn't it?)

She signed and sunk into the pillows. She was beyond exhausted and she really needed sleep. She didn't know what would be on store for her tomorrow. And as she turned to the unruffled side that Sasuke had left behind she thought;

 _This sure is going to be a long night, isn't it?_

 _ **It sure is, chump!**_

Sakura didn't question the voice as she feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N; **yes, I'm sorry for all of those who were waiting for a chapter! I was... procrastinating, yep you caught me :.(**

 **so I made sure to make this chapter HUGE just for you okay :D**

 **the summer holiday has just started a few days ago where I live and the sasusaku month is in MOTION ! for all of you reading, send links to your, your favourite sasusaku fanfictions or art work in the reviews so I could look at them. its wonderful that their cannon.**

 **I was also planning on making some fan fart for one of the themes allocated.**

 **thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. as always;**

 **sayōnara**

 **~shadesofpinkgravity~**


End file.
